


A Destiel Wedding

by abiotic_butterfly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2021 Valentine’s Day, Destiel Wedding, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Wedding, deancas wedding, gay wedding, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Heaven can get a little boring after you’ve done all you ever wanted to do. And it’s the perfect time for Castiel and Dean to get married.Pure fluff and love because these two deserve a happy heaven wedding!!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mentioned Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester - Relationship, mentioned Charlie Bradbury/Stevie (Supernatural: The Rupture)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A Destiel Wedding

It was a sunny day, it always was up in heaven. Sam had made sure that the perfect pasture had been open and ready for setting up the big day. Him and Charlie had been working tirelessly to make the affair happen and it was going to go on without a hitch.

It had been quite the experience to finally get to meet and see thee Charlie Bradbury again. They found her hanging around a small coffee shop where she flirted with one of the waitstaff. It had been a big hugging ceremony where she revealed everything she had been up to and they caught her up on what happened. She’d been disappointed about a lot to say the least.

It was odd to have her around over the AU Charlie the boys had grown used to, but they soon found out that Jack had fused both of the Charlie’s together. So she was for all intended purposes the Charlie they always knew. She was even with her girlfriend Stevie after all these years. Turns out AU Charlie and Stevie lived a long and happy life together and reunited in heaven after.

To say Charlie was excited for the big day wouldn’t cover the half of it, she was extremely thrilled. She made a point to say _“I knew you had a thing for the Angel!”_ Before she punched Dean’s shoulder for it taking literal death for him to reveal his love for Castiel.

Didn’t mean she wasn’t right on board with the wedding, Charlie and Sam both created an entire plan for the big day. Of course family would be there, Bobby, Charlie, Sam, and Jack. Tracking down a few other family members wasn’t even hard. Ellen, Jo and Ash were quickly found and informed of the big news.

Charlie hadn’t met a lot of the wedding guests, but they were regulars to Sam who smiled and talked about the good old days with them. Making small quips and jokes.

Charlie decided then that she must stick around with the Winchesters more so she could meet everyone that was their family. No more exploring heaven, top priority at the moment.

It was a hard choice whether John and Mary would attend, Sam’s forehead had wrinkled significantly and he looked far too old for his current age of twenty seven. In heaven you were allowed to be whatever age you wanted and so Sam chose a younger state.

“I don’t know…I don’t think dad would be supportive of Dean marrying a _male_ Angel. And mom…god I don’t know about her either.”

So it was decided that neither of them would attend to save face. With the help of heaven making everything ten times easier Charlie and Sam were able to hang tons of lights and grow forests straight from the ground. It was sent in a small newly formed forest with light grass that stretched on for miles. With pew and seating being decorated with white bows. It was amazing, and perfect for a dusk wedding.

The day of the wedding was a beautiful mess in every way possible, Sam ended up having to help a hyperventilating Dean down from his constant circling. The man was working himself up, while Charlie fussed with his tie and dusting off his shoulders.

“You don’t have to worry about a thing, Castiel loves you and your whole family loves you!” She peered over at everyone who was seating themselves.

Bobby was taking a sip of his flask and laughing next to Ellen who was wearing a light colored purple flannel. One of her best for sure, Jo was wearing a light green dress and she was fiddling with one of her bracelets. Her hair was done up in twists, pinned at the back and curled around her face. Ash was wearing a sleeveless flannel, grey and his mullet was well tamed.

Jack was sitting on the seating to the right of them, waving at them while his mother smiled, she had on a long light pink dress and her pearls were on display against her chest.

To make this wedding happen and get everyone that the Winchesters required, it involved asking Jack for a few huge favors. Two of which involved allowing beings who weren’t allowed into heaven into heaven for the day. And surprisingly it didn’t take much for him to allow that. He nodded and gave a small smirk, replaying with _“of course.”_

Which led to Benny sitting behind Jack with the biggest smile on his face, if Dean wasn’t getting married that day he would’ve spent the whole day telling Benny everything that had happened. Getting to see one of his closest friends only once hurt, but it did give him the courage to ask Jack to make Benny a deal or something to allow him into heaven.

This also led to a few demons allowed into heaven and one witch. Whoever dared to not include Rowena at their wedding would have hell to pay. And Jack didn’t want to have any kind of squabble with the Queen of hell so he let her into the pearly white gates. She was sitting beside Benny and talking his ear off as her long purple gems ears dangled. She looked stunning as always, red hair swooped back into a braid that went down and held back the sides of her hair.

The icing on the cake was Crowley’s small disgruntled look as his mother chatted aimlessly away. It turns out that the Empty didn’t want to fight with Jack after the shit he pulled to free Cas. So when Jack told them he was taking two demons for the day the Empty didn’t argue. Sure Crowley might’ve looked displeased to be there but underneath it all Dean and Sam knew he was happy to be there.

Even made of his remarks of, _“it was only a matter of when. Glad you got your head out of your ass.”_ He had given Dean a pat on the shoulder and took his seat after that.

The last undead guest that Jack allowed visitation to the wedding was someone Dean was weary of being there considering their past. But he knew deep down that Cas would’ve wanted her there. So that’s why Meg Masters was sitting in one of Dean’s wedding chairs and watching get married to the guy she was in love with. Awkward to Dean, but he knew Cas loved him and no demon would change that.

She had her legs crossed and her hair was usually curly dark brown as waited. Dark lipstick, but it seemed even Charlie was able to rangle her into something light colored because she was wearing a light blue blouse and black pants. She looked like a proper wedding attendee. The dark pink lipstick was an interesting choice but it had been made.

As Dean stared around the room, the more confident he got. This was his family, the people that cared about him. And so with a deep breath he gave Sam a blinding smile and nodded to Charlie. “Shit, I’m really getting married…never would’ve thought.”

Sam gave him a watery smile and nodded, “yeah. And uh, oh there she is.” And in walked Eileen, she looked just like the day Dean had seen her last and Sam practically melting looking at her.

“You two a thing again? What happened to your wife, huh?” Dean chuckled at Sam’s flush and his startled shrug.

“I don’t know what’s with us, but I hope she can forgive me for abandoning everything after you died. It was hard to be with her after it all. But I think I might still love her.” Sam blinked his eyes to keep the supposed dust out of them and Dean rolled his own.

“Alright you big sap, it’s my wedding day you can’t be crying unless it’s over me.” And Sam let out a small laugh at that. The two were interrupted when Adam _—yes they let Adam come, he was the only blood family descendant allowed—_ came running through the field, not out of breath though. It was a perk of heaven.

“They’re arriving shortly! Places!” Adam himself had sat down behind Bobby and the others while a few outlets shuffled in their seats.

Charlie was waving over at who she just met to be the famous Meg up to the front. “You’re a groom’s maid or whatever, get up here!” The redhead was standing to the left and Jo had taken her own stand next to her. The blonde was currently glaring at Ash who took her seat, always a little rivalry between them.

Meg slowly stood up and trailed along the path to the front where Charlie pushed a small bouquet of flowers into her hand. She stared questioningly down at them but Charlie didn’t seem to pay attention to that. She gave Stevie one last wave as she sat in the steering and soon the piano was playing.

This was completely unexpected considering Dean didn’t think anyone could play but when he turned to look he found Balthazar jamming out. Turns out Jack brought back a few angels as well. Completely free to stay around in heaven. Which also meant…

None other than Gabriel could be caught walking Cas down the aisle, but that didn’t matter at all compared to the way Dean’s heart was flipping and pounding against his rip cage as he watched Cas in his light brown suit walk down the aisle with the happiest smile on his face. His brown hair was perfectly kemp and Dean felt a wave of love flash over him so fast it left him winded.

And if Dean was looking Sam could also be seen wearing one of his happiest smiles. The older Winchester hadn’t even noticed that Adam had taken the empty spot next to Sam.

When Castiel had finally reached Dean the righteous man himself felt like he was melting on spot in the presence of such a being. The small crinkle of a smile graced Cas’s face again and Dean found his own breaking out.

Gabriel surprisingly was their priest and really Dean hadn’t even thought through who would be their priest if he wasn’t. The smaller man looked prim and proper in his light peach colored tux and he looked at both Dean and Cas who weren’t paying attention to him at all before beginning.

“We are brought here today to bring together an angel and human in love. By the coolest witnesses I’ve met, we will bring Dean Winchester and Castiel in marriage. Through hardships as small as disagreements to death itself these two have faced it all. And now they wish to share how deeply they are connected.”

Gabriel cleared his throat and smiled, “we will now begin the ceremony. Gentlemen, do you have the rings?”

And Dean was a flustered mess as he looked for the rings, and his eyes widened when he couldn’t spot them. “Um, gimme a sec—“ he looked around desperately for where he put them when someone popped in right next to him and he felt his stomach lurch as he flinched. He in no way expected Claire to be standing next to him.

She blushed and held out the small light purple pillow with the two rings on top. “I wanted to have a job…Charlie said I could do it.” Claire had decided a month ago that weddings were taboo and without Dean’s knowledge she apparently decided that weddings were in and she wanted to not only attend but be the ring bearer. It only took one glance for Dean to see that sitting behind Bobby, Ellen and Ash were Jody, Donna and the wayward girls. Even though the change was sudden, Dean took it in stride, this was his wedding day and nothing was going to throw him off.

Was he a nervous mess fitting the ring on Cas’s finger, yes. The same thing happened with his own. But he accomplished this and was damn proud of himself. So he gave a small anxious smile and looked up to see Cas beaming back at him.

“You may now state your vows.”

Dean’s mind racked with worry but when he looked deep into Castiel’s eyes it all seemed to drain away and he knew exactly what to say. “There’s a lot I could say, a lot I should. For how much you’ve helped me, and Sam and everyone I’ve loved. You have always been there for me and I took it for granted. But not anymore, I realized how much you meant to me and I realized I couldn’t spend a day without you. My life without you had no meaning, and I’d be lost without you, Cas. I absolutely and wholeheartedly love you.”

Castiel’s eyes looked watery and he was smiling back at Dean and it was such a good sight. Never had he seen Cas smile so much for so long than when he was with Dean.

“Dean, I don’t know how my words can even convey my love for you. I feel every emotion I was never supposed to feel when I look into your eyes. I’ve never felt so long and found as when I take a glance at your shining bright soul. You changed me, irrevocably, and for the better. You showed me what family means and you gave me free will. I owe you everything, Dean Winchester. And I hope to show you how much I love and care for you for the rest of eternity.”

It was Dean’s turn to cry like a bitch at his future husband’s words.

Gabriel gave an amused and heartwarming smile as he sighed, “I now pronounce you, husband and husband, you may now kiss.”

And Gabriel couldn’t have said it faster for Dean pulled Cas to him as quickly as possible to lock his lips on his husband. He had a husband. “Damn, Cas. We got married.” And Castiel could only nod and kiss him again, the small crowd was cheering and the two newlyweds were ecstatic.

Hand and hand the town walked down the aisle, smiles brightening their faces as they gazed into each other’s eyes. This was the moment neither of them ever saw coming, marriage. Never had Castiel thought he would be married, a human affair to a human man. And never did Dean think he would marry anyone he ever loved, it didn’t seem to be in the cards for him.

But they were, even if Dean Winchester didn’t get to have the life he wanted. He got what he truly deserved in the afterlife.


End file.
